


Abduction: Side A

by Maxie_Miaou



Series: Abduction [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Aliens, Awkwardness, Fluff and Angst, Language Barrier, M/M, Xenophilia, anal probing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxie_Miaou/pseuds/Maxie_Miaou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobais is abducted by an alien race from Uranus and falls in love with their prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

. . .

I wake up slowly. I don't open my eyes. I can't. It feels as if all my energy has been drained.

. . .

I can hear things. Voices. I can't understand them. They aren't speaking English. At least, I don't think they are.

. . .

The voices aren't the only thing I hear. Whimpering. I think that's me. Why am I whimpering?

. . .

It's cold. What happened to my clothes?

. . .

My legs are apart. I try to close them. I can't. They're being held like this by some sort of restraint. Why?

. . .

Oh. I can feel something in my ass. It doesn't hurt. It feels weird. Maybe that's why I'm whimpering.

. . .

The thing in my ass is gone. It's weird not having it there. Wait.

. . .

The restraints are being removed. I don't move. I can't.

. . .

The voices are closer. I still can't understand them. One of them is deep. The others don't matter.

. . .

I'm wrapped in some sort of cloth. It's soft and warm.

. . .

I'm being carried. Maybe that's why it's warm.

. . .

I can hear two sets of footsteps. The steady rhythm of them is making me sleepy.

. . .

Sleep sounds good.

. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Fear.

Darkness.

My name being screamed.

Lilith. . .

~

I awake slowly. I don't open my eyes. I can. I choose not to.

I don't hear voices. I don't hear whimpering. I do hear the sound of my breathing and the breathing of another.

It's not cold. I still don't have my clothes.

I move my limbs to see if I'm restrained. I'm not.

The other breath hitches when I move.

I open my eyes. Everything is blurry. I blink a few times. Everything is still blurry. I rub my eyes.

That's better.

The room is kinda dark. I can see though. The ceiling is a metallic maroon. The blankets I'm wrapped in are a dark blue.

I look towards the sound of the other breath. It hitches again. Mine does too. There's a purple scaled creature clad in grey, maroon, and green.

My chest tightens and I remember. I remember I was on a road trip with my girlfriend. We had stopped at a lone gas station in the middle of the desert for directions. My chest tightened then as well.

Fear.

Lilith left me at the car and went inside. She parked right under a street lamp for me. I had gotten out of the car to have a smoke.

The lights went out. Every single one in the area.

Fear.

I started to panic. I walked toward the gas station. I called out to Lilith. Yelled as loud as I could.

A bright light surrounded me.

I yelled louder as the light lifted me. Lilith yelled just as loud.

Lilith.

Darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go to https://realtimeboard.com/app/39764064/Abduction for references and information


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold words means it's not understandable by Tobais.

I want to scream and cry I'm so scared. I don't.

" **What is wrong?** **,** " the creature asks as it reaches its scaled arm to touch me. I think it asked a question. I do know that the deep voice from earlier doesn't belong to it, but its voice is just as deep.

I move as far as I can away from it without falling off the bed. When had I sat up? It doesn't matter.

The purple thing stares at me. There's some sort of emotion in its one visible eye. The other eye is covered by a cloth attached to what looks like a headband. A bright green scar sprawls across where a nose would be on a human. Part of the scar is hidden by the cloth. The green of its eye is almost as bright as the scar. It has pointy ears. The left one has 4 piercings. The right has 3.

" **I am** Yean Aero Hean. **I am prince of the Omnidancer race of** Uranus.  **You may call me** Aero," it says.  **  
**

I pause looking over it. Yane Arrow Hane. Is that its name? Did it say Uranus? It said Arrow twice. Does it want me to call it that?

I realize I'm not that scared anymore. I'm mostly just confused. It's voice is rather soothing.

I continue to stare at it. It blinks back before muttering something. It sounded angry.

It pointed to itself with its right hand. It had one less finger than humans do. It said Arrow for a third time. I think it does want me to call it that.

I point to myself and say Tobais. I'm not scared at all anymore. Every word out of it's mouth calms me.

He says my name in his deep voice and alien accent. I think he's a he.

My heart flutters when he says it. What. The. Hell. Why am I reacting like this? He's an alien. A male alien. I like females. Human females. Not aliens. Definitely not males.

I run my fingers through my dark auburn hair. I sigh. Arrow is looking at the wall when I look at him. I notice he has more scars elsewhere on his body. He also has bandages around his stomach area and legs. I can faintly see the same bright green color as his scars through his apparent translucent scales. I wonder where he got the scars and what happened to his eye.

My stomach growls loudly. It would be comical if this situation weren't so awkward. This situation probably wouldn't be so awkward if I had pants.

His head quickly turned back towards me. He looked confused.

Hmm. How do I tell him I'm hungry without confusing him more. I thought for a bit before making an eating motion. He smiles and nods. My heart flutters again.

" **I will be back momentarily,** " he says before leaving.

I can only guess he said he'll be back soon. I look around. The walls and what I can see of the floor are the same metallic maroon as the ceiling. The room is lit by candles. That may be why it's so dark. A curtain spans across the wall adjacent to the one the bed is against. There are three doors. One Arrow left through. I can only guess what the other two are. 

My curiosity gets the better of me. I get off the bed and wrap the thinnest blanket around myself. The floor is cold. The two doors are side by side. Both have a sort of touch pad next to them. I touch the one for the left door. The door opens. It appears to be a closet. The clothes in it are like the ones Arrow was wearing. All are in different combinations of colors.

I touch the pad again and the door closes. I touch the other pad. It appears to be a bathroom. I enter and look around. Everything is white and shiny. It looks a lot like a normal bathroom. A toilet. A sink with a long counter. A mirror. A bath and shower. On the counter is a pile of folded clothes with a basket of items next to it. I recognize the clothes as mine and immediately put on my boxers. 

My attention moves to the basket. I rifle through the items and take inventory. My cellphone. My keys. My lighter. My box of cigarettes. My other box of cigarettes. I really want one. I won't. I grab my cellphone and turn it on. No signal. Of course. I sigh and put my phone back in the basket before staring at my reflection.

"Tobais," I hear from the other room. It was Arrow. He sounded worried. How long was he gone? How long had I been staring at my reflection?

I leave the bathroom. Arrow is standing next to the main door. A table and two chairs sit in the corner. Were those there before? I'm not sure.

"Tobais," he says again. He sounds relieved. I look back at him. He looks relieved.

My stomach growls again.

Arrow smiles and motions towards the table. I notice that there is food on it. " **Eat,** " he says.

I walk over to the table and sit down in the chair closest to the bed. The food on the table is vividly colorful. I'm so hungry. I don't care. I'm unsure how to eat this stuff. I look at Arrow. He is still standing by the door. He's not looking at me.

"Arrow," I call. He looks at me. We stare at each other for a few moments. My stomach growls again.

" **Oh,** " he says softly. I think he understands. He walks over and sits in the other chair. He picks up a vivid red cube and puts it in his mouth. He offers me one as he chews.

I take it and eat it. It tastes sweet. The flavor is unlike anything I've ever had. I like it. I grab a vivid blue one. It's less sweet than the red one. It's still tasty. The yellow and green ones are sour. The orange one is spicy. Really spicy. I can feel tears at the corners of my eyes.

"M-milk. I need milk," I sputter. I stick my tongue out of my mouth. It feels like it's on fire.

Arrow looks confused and worried. "Milk?" he questions.

Tears are streaming down my face. What the hell was in that thing? I shouldn't have eaten it.

Arrow is putting a cube of each color in front of him. I think he's asking which one I ate last. Was he not paying attention? I point to the orange one. He nods and pours a purple liquid from the pitcher that was by the cubes into a glass. He hands me the glass.

I down it immediately. The heat is completely gone. Milk never acts this quick. What's more is that the liquid is pleasantly sweet. I sigh and thank him.

He smiles and I smile back.

I eat the rest of the red and blue cubes. I lean back with a content sigh when they're all gone. I also yawn. I feel sleepy after eating all that.

Arrow looks confused again. It's actually kinda cute. Wait. Why the hell did I think that?

I point to the bed. He nods. I get up and walk to the bed. I crawl under the blankets and sigh happily. This bed is so comfortable. I close my eyes. I can hear Arrow walk around the room. He's probably putting out the candles. I hear the sound of a door sliding open and clothes rustling. I open my eyes. It's completely dark. I close my eyes again. The door slides shut and footsteps approach the bed.

The other side of the bed dips. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Why was I holding my breath? It doesn't matter. All that matters right now is sleep.

" **Good night,** Tobais," he says quietly. I hmm in response. I'm too tired to answer properly.

Sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the alien introduces himself his name is spelled Yean Aero Hean, which sounds like Yane Arrow Hane. When hearing an unfamiliar word or name, I tend to spell it how it sounds, or if it sounds like a word I do know, I spell it how the word I know is spelled. Just an explanation as to why it's spelled the one way, yet spelled differently the rest of the time.


End file.
